(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape capable of automatically arresting, and particularly to a tape capable of automatically arresting which automatically stops movement of a gauge of the tape when the gauge is drawn out at a desired length.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional tape essentially has a casing 5 and a gauge 6 accommodated within the casing 5. The casing 5 forms an opening 51, and the gauge 6 has an end extendable through the opening 51. A pushing button 7 is movably formed on the casing 5 and corresponding to the opening 51. An arresting member 8 engages with the pushing button 7. Gears 71, 81 are respectively provided on the arresting member 8 and the pushing button 7 for meshing with each other.
For utilizing the tape, an end of the gauge 6 is pulled out of the opening 51. The pushing button 7 is pushed downwardly when the gauge 6 reaches a desired length. The gear 71 of the pushing button 7 meshes with the gear 81 of the arresting member 8, and drives the gear 81 to rotate. Thereafter the arresting member 8 biases against the gauge 6, whereby the gauge 6 is held at the desired scale. In order to release the gauge 6, the pushing button 7 is pushed upwardly. The gear 71 of the pushing button 7 meshes with the gear 81 of the arresting member 8, and drives the gear 81 to rotate reversely. The arresting member 8 deviates from the gauge 6, making the gauge 6 return freely.
The arresting member 8 usually biases against the gauge 6 to hold the gauge 6 at a desired scale length. However, the pushing button 7 and the arresting member 8 are both made of plastic material. After a period of use, the gears 71, 81 tend to wear out, and thus the gear 71 of the pushing button 7 is not able to accurately mesh with the gear 81 of the arresting member 8. Correspondingly, the pushing button 7 cannot bring the arresting member 8 to rotate to reach a proper position for pressing the gauge 6. The gauge 6 may draw back anticipatedly in the case of stopping. Moreover, for the purpose of holding the gauge 6 at a desired scale, the pushing button 7 has to move downwardly by a user's finger. It is troublesome when the tape is being employed.